Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to refrigeration. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to reusable ice packs that can be used to store or transport fish in a cooler or other insulated container.
Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of ice packs (a/k/a cooler packs or gel packs) are known. Such containers are typically reusable, and may be filled, for example, with water (with or without propylene glycol, alcohol, and/or other additives) or a refrigerant gel. Prior to use, a filled ice pack is placed in a freezer. Once the contents of the ice pack are frozen, the ice pack can be used, for instance, in a cooler or other insulated container to temporarily keep perishable foods or other items cool.
Conventional ice packs have some disadvantages, however. One shortcoming is that ice packs are typically brick-shaped and rigid. As a consequence, certain perishable foods (such as fresh fish) can be easily bruised, crushed, or otherwise damaged when being cooled by ice packs. In addition, the effects of rigor mortis can leave fish in a curled state, which makes filleting or other processing more difficult. Such risks are not mitigated by soft-sided ice packs because fish can be crushed or bent under the weight of such ice packs and/or other cooler contents. An improved device is needed for temporarily cooling fish or other fragile items.